


A Toreador Christmas

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Christmas, Christmas Party, Erotica, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: The Abram family celebrate Christmas





	A Toreador Christmas

Waking up that night Suzie excitedly got out of bed and hurried out to get dressed for the party.

It would be starting in a hour and she got up early that night.

Giddy and happy she couldn't wait to show off her engagement ring.

Going to the bathroom she cleaned herself up and showered.

Afterwards she went to get dressed she decided to wear a cute red dress with white accents.

And a silly father Christmas hat that lit up like the stars in the sky.

She then spent a hour putting on makeup and curling her hair.

And a few minutes later there was a knock at her door 

Smiling she opened the door seeing Issac standing there with the goofiest smile on his face.

Suzie felt her heart rush seeing him oggle her outfit you look absolutely breathtaking.

You and Jewel certainly put alot of effort into your outfits come now the others are downstairs waiting.

Issac said cheerfully and Suzies heart fluttered she loved seeing Issac happy.

And when he was happy he spoiled them all like crazy.

She couldn't wait to start partying and celebrating with everyone.

Offering her his arm she accepted it and the two strolled downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs laughing and drinking and having a blast.

And once the two made it downstairs Jewel jumped off of Romero's lap and ran to hug her friend.

Excitedly the dark skin woman was wearing a very beautiful winter fur dress coat.

It had a big poofy fluffy hood and was dyed a nice sky blue.

And had a cute little Christmas bell adorned on the chest area.

It reminded Suzie of one of those Japanese Lolita dresses.

And jewel even wore that beautiful daimond blue choker her and Romero had bought her.

When they first met vv and ash were wearing the most ugliest Christmas sweaters.

And Romero had on one of theose stupid light up Christmas tree sweaters that he bought online.

Probably from ebay or Wal-Mart or Amazon whatever.

It was it was ugly and that was all that mattered.

Ash was wearing some reindeer ears to complete the whole cringey holiday look.

But Suzie didn't mind as long as they were together everything was okay in her book.

After everyone was together and present issac sat everyone down to eat.

The food was luxurious and expensive and everything looked delicious.

There was turkey,honey glazed ham,all sorts of side dishes like macaroni and mashed potatoes and gravy.

And all sorts of different types of drinks and deserts of all flavours shapes and sizes.

And at that everyone dug in enjoying their meals well the ghouls did.

The vamps would eat after just because they couldn't digest the food.

Didn't mean they couldn't stop and enjoy the smell of it.

Everyone ate and drunk and chatted on happily around the table.

And the first one to get drunk was jewel she had a very low alcohol intolerance.

Which was perfect for Romero but bad for everyone else.

Jewel was a silly drunk and the necromancer started to giggle from every thing.

Issac definitely knew she had enough taking the wine from her.

The ghoul didn't even complain but giggled and laid her head on Romero's shoulder.

Romero eventually got drunk himself and Vv and the others couldn't control their urges.

The lust for blood was way too strong and the ghouls ate tons of good food. That inhanced the smell of their blood even more.

The ghouls smelled absolutely delicious so why should they deny themselves just a little taste.

Beckoning Suzie over vv entranced the other woman.

And Suzie willingly let herself be taken by the vampiress.

Tilting the ghouls head so she could access her neck vv sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of her neck.

 

Suzie moaned softly from the bloodloss and vv trailed her hands up her shirt caressing her breasts and rubbing circles around them.

Cainites had a bad habbit literally toying and playing with their food and vv was just that type of vampire who enjoyed doing that.

Licking the wound closed vv placed the now drowsy woman back down on her chair and the ghoul fell asleep from bloodloss.

Next up Issac pulled Romero into his arms and gazed into his eyes lovingly causing the other man to blush.

Romero was already a bi disaster and the way his master looked at him sent very pleasant shivers down his spine. 

Issac smirked and tilted the other man's head placing a passionate kiss on his lips while wrapping his arms around his waist.

Issac then pushed Romero up against the wall and unzipped the ghouls pants.

And slid his hand through it rubbing the erection underneath his boxers.

Romero's heart sped up Maybe Issac was going to sleep with him if he was lucky enough.

And it was Christmas eve so if he played his cards right he would definitely get some action.

Issac was delighted he could smell the slight fear but eagerness of his ghoul and the smell of the other's arousal.

Made the toreador even hungrier monsters especially vampires absolutely loved it when they had emotional control of their victims.

And right now Romero was in the palm of his hand the vampire leaned forward and pretended that he was going to kiss him.

And foolishly Romero leaned in to recieve said kiss and before the ghoul even knew what was happening.

Issac had plunged his sharp fangs into his neck and drank his blood.

The ghoul slipped into unconsciousness and the last thing he heard was the jolly sounds of Christmas music playing in the background.

Before everything went completely black he swore he heard Issac laugh at him.

The end.


End file.
